Rhythm Theif issues
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Well this is just a random thing ill update for no reason :D so Enjoy
1. Frying Pans and Ducks

(I don't own Rhythm Thief mates)

The setting was at the Eiffel Tower; it was kind of funny what happened that day. We were all laughing, even the guys colleagues were. I wasn't laughing though; I was on the floor, in pain -_-, for I had just been shot by the guy. Jean-François, aka Graf, was two lose to the edge when he had the dragon crown, because he fell and was caught by a hang glider, Charlie was coming to help out so it was ironic how it turned out.

"Nice catch Charlie," I said weakly. She smiled and Jean-François jumped back onto the Eiffel Tower. Right as he landed it started to rain, not water though, but ducks, and I mean that quite literally. We were all confused.

"Ok who broke the Fourth wall?" Napoleon asked. Nobody had an answer, but in all the confusion Charlie landed. She had a frying pan in her hands. I couldn't explain that, and I don't she could either. Next thing we know the ducks got worse missing everyone but Jean-François. I stood up slowly, and watched as the frying pan hit Jean-François in the back of the head. He was knocked out. Charlie was behind him.

"What I got tired of holding the thing," Charlie said. Right then Inspector Vergier came floating softly down from the sky, he didn't hit the Eiffel Tower he was moving slowly as if he was a cloud becoming fog.

"I don't know what is going on," he said as he floated downward.

"Someone broke the fourth wall," Napoleon said. Every Constable in Paris started to float downward the same way the inspector was. Napoleon was floating to with them, he was doing it criss-cross applesauce with his hands crossed as well.

(Well the Rhythm Thief cast sure is having issues. I guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out other issues these guys will get in, Id like to thank AngelAxexinf, technically this author started misadventures, with the book The Misadventures of The Legend of Zelda Cast and Crew, I just chose a different game.)


	2. Nutella and Napoleon

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Mates)

The next story begins at The Hanging Gardens of Babylon, I was trying to save Marie and her mother. Napoleon shot Maries mother. After that I'm not sure what happened, I can tell you what happened though. After Elizabeth fell, a thing of Nutella went flying from somewhere, I'm not sure where from though. It Hit Jean-François right in the head though, poor guy, it wasn't even him who shot Duchess Elizabeth. Then someone who looked like Adolf Hitler, swooped in, grabbed it and disappeared.

"ADOLF HITLER JUST STOLE MY NUTELLA!" Napoleon yelped, "WHAT DID HE DO TIME TRAVEL!"

"HOW DID YOU GET NUTELLA?!" Jean-François yelled, "TIME TRAVEL!" Marie, her mother and I could've escaped by now but we were having way too much watching this. The two bickered for what felt like hours.

"At least someone didn't break… the…" I trailed off as it began to rain penguins.

"Spoke to soon."

"OK WHO DID IT!" Inspector Vergier screamed as he entered the garden, "WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

"ADOLF HITLER, THAT'S WHO!" Napoleon yelped, "HE STOLE MY NUTELLA!"

"HOW DID YOU GET NUTELLA IN THE FIRST PLACE! TIME TRAVEL!?" Vergier screamed back, Charlie joined Marie, Elizabeth and I. We were just laughing.

"THAT IS WHAT I ASKED!" Jean-François exclaimed.

"I'd yell stop but this is to funny," Charlie said, now three people were bickering. The penguins stopped all together after a little while at least. And with the Nutella issue, I could just the face of the man who toke it, the troll face.

(How did Napoleon Nutella? Well he's angry, penguins do fly and see you all next time mates)


	3. Chickens and bananas

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Mates)

Another day passed, more birds started to rain, I wanted to tell about the day of the Nutella robbery but Raphael toke that one -_-. SO I'll tell about a different day, it was not only the day Raphael and I met, but also the day Napoleon came into play. The first he did on the bridge was fall into the river; all the Chevaliers went after him in one giant, unanimous jump. It was quite a sight. The chickens added that one missing link. The only difference of today was they were cooked, unlike the other birds that were running around on the ground when they landed. Napoleon jumped back onto the bridge, the Chevaliers followed him.

"Dude, did your Nutella fall into the river?" Raphael asked, or rather Phantom R asked.

"HWO DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NUTELLA!" Napoleon screamed. Then a velociraptor waltz onto the bridge. He began to throw bananas at Napoleon. I was on the ground laughing.

"Time Travel," Phantom R smirked.

"I DO NOT TIME TRAVEL!" Napoleon screamed as he was being pelted by bananas.

"Sometimes I wonder," Phantom R trailed off.

"I DO NOT TIME TRAVEL!"

The only thing missing was Charlie coming in with a frying pan.

(EEK SHORT STORY, I need some work on my random writing :/)


	4. Dinosaurs and More Bananas

(Haven't done this in a while, hope it works out: I don't own Rhythm Thief, mates)

Well I guess it's my time for the story, Hello, I'm Inspector Vergier. This happened in front of the Louvre. Phantom R had just walked out with the Bracelet of Tiamat. We constables started out with a light fail, none of them would turn on.

"Geez, Inspector," Phantom R Smirked, 'Your unprepared."

"SHUT UP!" I yelped. I started to get hit with Banana's.

"MAGIC BANANAS!" Phantom R screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled again. The new recruit, Eric, was holding the bananas. He had the troll face.

"STOP THROWNING BANANAS!" I yelled.

"At least he isn't stealing Nutella," Phantom R shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He pointed to Eric. I just facepalmed.

"ERIC PUT THE BANANAS AWAY!" I finally yelled.

"I'd run but I'm enjoying this," Phantom R smirked. The Paris Rollerskate brigade rolled in front of the rest of us.

"OOOOO" Phantom R said all creepy like, "I'M SO AFRAID OF AN INVISBLE ROLLER SKATING BRIGADE THAT MAKES NOISE!"

"GO GET HIM!" I screamed. The lights then turned on finally. In front of us was really a line of dinosaurs with various objects, like bananas, a chair, mashed potatoes, one even was holding a green dog.

"WOW INSPECTOR YOU HAVE REALLY GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!" Phantom R screamed. The real roller skate brigade popped up in front of them

"NOW GO GET HIM!" They began to skate as I screamed.


End file.
